


Arthurs Not Alone

by Eagefrien



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because unfortunately thats kinda his character in the beginning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, abusive lewis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien
Summary: Arthur's alone now. Not that he was never not alone. Ever since his best friend died, he has felt like nothing sticks. The same people are still in his life, but different. He lives with his two friends, but its clear that one still hates him, and the other is... no idea. And on top of that, there always feels like something in hanging over his shoulder...So he had to get away from it all. Even if the others aren't keen on letting him
Relationships: Arthur & Lewis & Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Arthurs Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So fun fact- this fic has been in the works ever since hellbent? Ive drafted it out once and now im making it an actual story! yay  
> But, as the tags imply, this story is a bit on the darker side, dealing with depression and suicidal thoughts, implied abuse in the beginning (I am calling it abuse as a safety precaution and because the characters themselves see it as abuse), everyones an asshole and unfortunately something is lurking!   
> I hope you all enjoy this story, its sorta my baby in a way

The sun will be rising soon. Arthur glances over his shoulder and peers towards the horizon. The desert begins to light up with gentle reds and purples, mixing with the soft blues and oranges, and barely passing above the horizon. But as pretty as it was, Arthur returns to the paper in front of him. 

_Hey Lance,_

_I’m sorry._

_I'll be heading out soon, and I don't know where I'm going but I promise I'll be safe -_

No. No that won’t work, Arthur stifles a yawn, rubbing at his eyes and ripping out the sheet of paper. 

He should work on Vivi's and Lewis's first. They'll _notice_ it first. They should at least. They do live with him after all... 

He gulps hard, and swipes his water bottle for a quick drink. Then clasping it shut and tossing it over his shoulder. It lands near the duffle bag with his clothes, portable coffee maker and a bag of grounds, a few manually started items like a gas oven, and...something else. He couldn’t remember what it was. Probably from the lack of sleep. 

He wants nothing more than to shove it all off his bed and curl under the sheets. But he doesn’t. 

Instead, Arthur starts a new Letter. 

_Dear Vivi,_

_I’m sorry this is sudden. But for a while I think I'll be gone. Not sure how long. I don't have a plan for where I'm going. Just driving._

_I promise I will be safe. I’ve already sent Galahad to Belle and Cayenne, so you won’t have to worry about feeding and playing with him. But if you want to check sometimes, then I won’t be upset. It’d probably make Galaham happy too._

Arthur bites his lip, tapping a finger against the table before he runs his hand through his hair. Pulling the strands in a grip as he thinks to himself. 

_I love you._

Arthur crosses it out. 

_I'll be back. And I'll be safe. My phone will be on, so you can call whenever (preferably not at night, You know how I get at night haha.)_

_I'm taking the portable coffee machine, the one with stickers on the handle, figured that if I'm stuck with no power, I won't be screwed like last time. Better be prepared than stranded! I'll make sure it stays in top condition. And I'll have the old gas stove with me. I don't want to leave you guys (Lewis, I mean Lewis) high and dry, so the newer one is still here and in the Garage. I didn't take any food or spices, so don't worry about that._

That... could be worrying. Vivi may get on him about not bringing something to eat. Maybe those leftovers even. _Cant. She likes those a lot and Lewis made them for her._

_I got cash to get me through the week, but I do have my regular savings open. I'll dip into it if I need to and make sure I eat and stuff. But If you need to get some funds as well, don't worry, just let me know beforehand._

_I'm sorry that i'm running away._

Arthur stares at the letter hard, hardly processing the words as they sit there in front of him. And now he regretted using a pen. _Have to rewrite it again, oh well, better use a pencil next time._

_I'm only one phone call away._

_Best,_

_Arthur Kingsmen._

That's good. Arthur sighs, ripping out another paper and setting it to the side. He rewrites it until it's consistent and perfect. Nothing to worry about. Just a friend going on an impromptu trip. 

He better hurry. If he wants to get out before they notice him gone. 

Zipping up the bag, Arthur tries to run through the list one last time. Clothes, laptop, hygiene bag, chargers. Condensed milk and jerky. Extra repair kit for his arm, extra caps and the syringe. Some pain meds that he should take now to deal with his growing headache. Did he clean everything? Hide all of the- Arthur winces, and glances at the old desk drawer one last time. _No. No one will find it. No one should._ It didn't bring him a semblance of comfort, but it was something. 

Arthur grabs the bag, peeks into the bathroom, and locks his bedroom door before stepping out. Swallowing his tongue, Arthur sucks in his breath and carefully creeps down the light blue hall toward the staircase leading to Vivi's room. 

_Slip it under her door? No. No that's too weird, and too noisy. Can't pin it on the door either, she wont notice.._

Part of him wants to knock, say his goodbyes with a soft hug. Listen to her spout off a million things to be careful about... 

He'll miss her, that's for sure.

_Just go. There's no point in sticking around right now._ Arthur bites his lip and shuffles a bit faster, stepping out into the cluttered living space and eyeing the tall bookcases and tacky spider web decorations. Wanting nothing more than to avoid glancing at the basement door. Where Lewis slept.

_He didn't mention anything to Lewis in his goodbye letter, did he?_ Arthur gulps, _Would Lewis even be upset with him? He- he was still furious with Arthur._ There hasn't been a day where there wasn't tension between them. And honestly Arthur didn't blame him, considering that... well... 

There's no getting passed murder, is there? 

His vision wavers, body light momentarily as he steps into the meticulously cleaned kitchen. The brisk chill makes him shiver. The kitchen always seems cold when Lewis isn't in here, that's for sure. It was one of the few shared rooms that didn't have thick black curtains covering the windows- instead thin white veils that looked gray when the lights turned on. At least, they seemed to change color... Then again, Arthur never really came in here enough to check, considering that Lewis was always stationed in the kitchen. Whether it was cleaning, or cooking, his heat was always filling the house like he was the hearth. 

Plucking a spider magnet off the fridge, Arthur tucks his letter amongst the many, _many_ photos. He Stares at it for a single second before he sets his bag down gingerly to adjust the letter so it is perfectly straight. He checks to see if it was, before holding it in place and using three more magnets to clip it firmly. _There's no point in this. Just get out of here. Faster you get out, the faster you can breathe again. C'mon._

No matter how much he says that, he couldn't tell if it was true. 

He didn't wanna leave. _Of course you don't._

No, he really didn't, but what choice did he have? These past few months were enough to wrap around his throat like a noose and threatening to pull until his head popped off. And at this rate, it may as well be Lewis doing it. Arthur groans, backing away from the fridge, the letter, _his excuse. F_ rowning as the counter stops him from falling back, Arthur massages his forehead lightly. Closing his eyes. 

_Things were so off._ Ever since Lewis came back home, after almost killing him no less, Arthur constantly felt like he was stepping on eggshells and could hear the eggshells he's always tripping over.. It wasn't like Lewis was violent, or threatening- not verbally at least- but he was terrifying. Appearing from around corners, his voice having a new echo etched into it -that in itself was enough to make his heart drop- it was only the beginning to all of the things that were different about Lewis. Before, he was sweet and patient, when he leaned down to be shorter, it was genuine and thoughtful, but now those same things felt laced in malice, like he was waiting for Arthur to make a mistake. So that way he could grab Arthur by his collar and-!

It wasn't. He knew that. Lewis knew that. Mystery had been conducting 'therapy' for them weekly, and Mystery had even mentioned to Arthur that he was considering getting in contact with someone who was more qualified- _whoever that was, Arthur wasn't sure if they'd be prepared for a ghost and his killer._ But over all, the consensus was that Lewis wasn't _purposefully angry,_ he just _was_. And as much as Arthur appreciated the thought that he didn't _want_ to hate him, it doesnt change the fact that everything else about Lewis said otherwise. 

Arthur just needs the space. A few days, maybe a week, maybe two, just to be alone and figure it out. _What was there to figure out?_ He didn't know, but he wanted to know. Was his feelings and his- his blackouts because of Lewis being so close? Or was it him...

Man, if Vivi could hear this, she'd be packing up and demanding to come with. How she normally did. 

Shoulder's sinking, Arthur tried to stay on track. No use in thinking of Vivi and how she would approach everything, he put up his letter, and he should be on his way. _Especially since lewis will be waking up soon. He doesn't want to have to deal with that._

Arthur shakes his head, yanking himself out of his thoughts and ignoring the dizziness that threatened to send him to the ground to instead pick the bag up. He just needs to grab his keys and then his jacket and- 

He hadn't even turned to leave before he saw the silhouette of something before him, the morning light hardly shining on him and illuminating the fox like features. And _red_ behind yellow spectacles. 

"M-mystery," Arthur's throat burns from gasping, he coughs lightly and straightens up, readjusting his grip on his duffle bag with overly fidgety fingers, "Wh-what are you doing?" 

The dog glances from him to the bag, and back, "Seeing what you are up to. Tell me, there is a reason that you are sneaking around the house like this, correct?"

_Shit. Shit why cant you just sleep on the couch and not give a fuck about anything?_ "I'm... gonna head out for a bit." 

"You do not work this week," Mystery points out, not moving from his spot and trapping Arthur in the shadows of the kitchen, "do not tell me you took on extra projects when you were trying to rest?" The tenderness in his voice threw Arthur off- or he was getting dizzy again. He needs a nap- _you can do that later, when you're a few miles away. You'll be fine._

"Ah.. about that," Arthur laughs half heartedly, rubbing his eye with his fleshy hand and resisting the urge to yawn, "im... I'm going on a vacation."

Mystery's shadow twitches, like a long tail flicking, "Is that so? Where are you going."

Arthur wets his lips anxiously, trying to look anywhere else but at Mystery, as if it would open his mind to a plethora of excuses. "Oh- you know.. kentucky?" 

"What does the letter say, Arthur."

He flinches at the sharpness of his tone, glancing back at the fridge. Arthur bites his lip, the winding of tension in his chest threatening to crack him, "O-oh, thats just the grocery list..! I- I asked Vivi is she would be okay with picking up some stuff for me while I was gone and-"

"How out of character of you, Arthur," Mystery tilts his head, raising to all four paws and taking ginger steps close, "I could have sworn that you would have made sure to collect everything and anything to lessen the stress on others. So," Mystery's sharp eyes soften as he steps into the shadows with Arthur, taking on a much more... pathetic and begging appearance with the lack of light to emphasize the scary parts of him, "what is going on, Arthur?" 

_Don't tell him. He'll rat you out, or make you stay put or-_ Arthur sighs heavily, feeling sicker than usual, and leans against the counter for support, "I'm leaving, Mystery. Not for too long, but.. a while." 

"Oh?" Mystery tilts his head, "going on a day trip?" 

Arthur shakes his head, "N-no. I mean- maybe. I'm just leaving for a while to..." His voice falls, mumbling, "...clear my head. It's.. its been a bit suffocating lately-" 

"To spice up routine?" Mystery guesses again, and Arthur shakes his head again. He couldn't tell if Mystery didn't hear, or wanted him to speak up. 

"No, Mystery, I’m... I need to get away from Tempo. From.. Vivi and Lewis." He glances across the space, expecting to see glaring, hateful eyes staring back from the basement, but instead there's nothing but crystal skulls next to the couch. 

He turns back down to Mystery immediately, tensing up when the dogs rubs against Arthurs leg, nuzzling against his knee. "That so? We all have become too much for you, hm?" Mystery asks in a teasing tone, but Arthur could hear the melancholic lacing in his croaky chuckle.

Laughing softly- out of fear or just out of habit- Arthur shakes his head and leans down, dropping the bag and scratching his fingers against Mystery's ear. "No, it’s not that.. it’s... it’s kinda like you said before. I need a small break. So I can get back on track with things." 

"So you will come back?" Mystery asks, ducking from Arthurs hand and peering up at him. _You really need to stop being shocked when he looks upset, Arthur._ Mystery's eyebrows furrow, "You won’t leave us in the dust to start anew?" 

"N-no, no. Where'd you get that idea?" Arthur asks, crouching down now and resuming his pets. 

Mystery shakes his head, "Pah, do not mind me. I have had plenty of good folk leave me in my lifetime I tend to worry the same thing will happen again." He then tilts his head, mouth twisting in a disappointed frown, "Besides. Vivi has been watching more television that involves someone leaving their friends and family behind."

He chuckles, scanning the kitchen again for glowing shadows, "Ah, and here you were telling us to not get invested in the tv, look at you know, thinking you're in a melodrama." Mystery puffs into his face playfully, and Arthur quickly stands up to avoid dog breath, "Okay, rude."

"Have it happen as many times as Vivi has done to me, then you can complain." Mystery shoots back, grinning cheekily up at him.

But that friendly energy didn't last as long as either would have hoped, and one quick glance past Mystery could confirm that the sun was rising, the day would start.

And Arthur's narrow time to escape was running short.

"Mystery," he looks back up at Arthur, eyebrows furrowed and pleading, Arthur kneels down and pets his head again, "I'll be back, I _promise_ I won't just leave you and Vivi and - and everyone." Arthur's chest hurts, like something is tugging at his lungs, making it impossible to breathe right without his whole body shuddering, "and... and if I'm gone for more than a month, with no call or- or anything, then you and Vivi can come find me." He brushes mysteries fluffy cheek fur back, scratching at the jaw, but Mystery didn't seem to notice it. "But that won't happen, okay Mystery?" 

The dog, seven hundred years his senior, nods quietly, "I cannot promise that Vivi wont come looking for you sooner."

"Well," Arthur nods back to the letter, half smiling, "that's why I left the note. So she doesn't get worried." 

Finally, Mystery sighs, sinking in Arthurs palms, "Very well. You best be safe, Arthur."

"I will be."

_I wonder how long it's going to take for Vivi to call you,_ Arthurs mind unhelpfully supplies as he steps out the front door. The keys jingle in his grasp as he jogs as silently as he could toward the van. Opening the driver's side in a hurry, Arthur tosses his duffle bag onto the bench and shuffles inside. He hoves the keys in the ignition and starts the van with a loud rumble. He didn’t bother to buckle or shut the door until his foot was pressing to the gas, and he was pulling out onto the road. He shoots past the neighborhood houses, taking a left, another left, and then he’s out on the main road. 

His stomach growls, and Arthur's eyes sting from the sun beaming down on his face through the windshield. Coughing lightly, Arthur unzips the duffle bag and yanks out his bottle of water, popping it open, and taking a quick sip. e turns on the radio after tossing the bottle next to him. 

_"...A series of strange appearances and paranoia washes over the south. Reports of missing persons have gone up in recent days. Some suggest that this is simply an issue for the residents of Tempo- who have seen cases like this numerous times in its strange past However..."_

Next stop, Lance's.

The shop isn't going to open for a few more hours, Arthur thinks to himself, swallowing back his anxieties as he pulls into the parking lot. 

_I should go in._ Arthur cuts the engine, staring ahead at the brick wall of the garage and the logo at the top of it. A few bushes gently sway in the morning breeze along the sides, out of the way of any openings. A few of the bushes have a white ring along the edges, making them look like they were snowed on. Meaning _she_ was here. 

_No, no you shouldn't, he's probably sleeping._ Arthur glances toward the duffle bag, unzipping it and pulling out the notepad from earlier. Then he quickly opens the glove box, and fishes out a spare envelope. 

_Lance gets up early, around six thirty every day._ Even if it was saturday, he insisted on getting up... _Used too anyway._

Arthur licks his lips and taps his foot anxiously. He doesn't have too much time- well, Lance would probably be more understanding about his situation than Vivi and Lewis would have been. But he didn't want to just- spill his heart out and not make any proper sense. 

_Dear Lance,_

_Hey there, it's Arthur. Sorry I couldn't come in, I wanted to get out on the road as soon as possible and I didn't want to wake you up._

_I'm leaving Tempo for a few days._

_Please don't tell the others if they call, but I need a serious break from them. Nothing has happened, but I feel like I can't breathe half the time when I'm in there._

_So I will be heading out. I’m not sure how long. I don't know where I'm going, but I'll do what I can to let you know that I'm safe._

_Also, yes I promise I will start going back to therapy when I come back. I've been looking into therapists and there's a few good ones in the city left of us. I'm not sure which one yet, I need to do more research on it._

_I gotta get going._

_I love you Lance, be safe._

A twig snaps, and Arthur glances over with a start. His eyes land on a spindly, blue root that stuck out of the ground and ran up the red bricks as well. 

_Why did Lance let her stay here?_ Honestly that's all Arthur wanted to know. Having a murderous tree around could surely help in keeping pesky creatures away from the shop, but was it really _that bad?_ Arthur wasn't even there anymore to cause the creatures to be drawn there! Maybe like.. rats? They did have an issue with that a long while ago. But ghosts and spirits like that didn't really bother him like Lance worried about. So wouldn't having an actual yokai cause more to come?

_Then again a yokai isn't a stray cat. There aren't colonies. Shouldn't be._

At the bottom, Arthur adds on;

_Say hi to Shiromori for me. Bye._

Arthur bites his lip, reading over the letter again and again and again until the words didn't even look right and the sentences lost their meaning. He was.. way too fucking tired to deal with possible grammar mistakes right this second. 

Slowly unlocking the driver's door, Arthur sucks in his breath and braces himself for the _click_ and the van lights to burst on. _And to think he was so desperate to fix that function after running into Lewis the first time._ The bright lights inside the van pour out and light up the entire parking lot. 

Prying the door open some more, Arthur wiggles out through barely enough space, and tip toes carefully to the mailbox outside of the door. 

_Okay, quick and simple. Just drop it in, run, and drive._

The letter slips in easily. 

Arthur turns and leaps, somehow trying to keep all the weight off his feet as he skedaddles into the van, and shuffles into his seat. Closing the door with a too-loud _slam_ and switching on the _roaring_ engine. 

If only he could curse out the entire universe for trying to wake up his uncle. 

But Arthur doesn't, he switches the van into reverse, pulls out, and takes off onto the road. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The end of the prologue! How exciting ^^  
> I hope you all enjoyed, leave a comment if you'd like. I hope you guys are excited for the next chapter.


End file.
